Un cuento de Navidad con Sonic y sus Amigos:Snowdrop The Hedgehog
by Rooh The Suprem Power
Summary: Reunidos en Nochebuena,Sonic y sus amigos se disponen a contar historias de Navidad,pero ante la idea de que todas ya son muy conocidas,Sonic propone contar la leyenda del Espíritu de la Nieve de Mobius,una leyenda que involucra a todo ese pueblo en el pasado,presente,y para las futuras Navidades;al despuntar al amanecer del día 25 de Diciembre...
1. Chapter 1

_ **..:::Primera Parte:::...**_

_Era una noche fría,una noche del 24 de Diciembre,nevaba,y los copos de nieve se mezclaban con las coloridas luces..._  
_Es increíble cuanto ha cambiado ese lugar,y sus habitantes..._

_Todos en Mobius festejaban la Nochebuena alegres,como cada año,bueno,desde que..._

_No nos apresuremos a este acontecimiento,ya sabrán la verdadera razón por la que la Nochebuena y el día de Navidad son tan importantes para todos en ese lugar..._

_Y En un hogar en particular,se reunieron un grupo de amigos,por quiénes se relatará esta historia..._

**Amy:**Vaya,que rápido se ha pasado este año...

**Sonic:**No tan rápido como yo,haha!

**Amy:**Ojalá tan rápidamente quisieras estar conmigo Sonikku nwn _-Amy se le acerca,Sonic da un paso a un lado algo sonrojado-_

**Blaze:**Es cierto,y ya es Nochebuena,quién lo diría...

**Silver:**Adoro la Nieve de este lugar,cada copo de nieve pareciera formar una estela a cada paso de nuestro paseo de ayer..._-mirando tiernamente a Blaze-_

**Knuckles:**Es el único momento en el que puedo descansar de cuidar la Master Emerald,por alguna razon pareciera que algo la resguardara en esta fecha...

**Rouge:**Claro querido,solo pudiendo pasar un tiempo a tu lado _-sentada a su lado-_

**Rosary:**Me pregunto dónde estarán tus hermanos Sonic,y tampoco llega Shadow,Rooh y Raquel,se perderán este festejo... _-Sonic asintió pensativo-_

**Tails:**Y hablando de eso,¿Quién quiere escuchar cuentos de Navidad? _-pregunto ansioso,como cada año-_

**Cream:**Me parece una gran idea -respondió junto a la sonrisa de su madre Vainilla-

_-Y todos asintieron a la idea,y se reunieron alrededor-_

**Juntan voces:**¿Qué les parece la de...? ¡No,es muy vieja! ¿Y que tal si? ¡No,ya la ha oido! Podria ser...Mmm,no,no lo se... _-todos hablaban con prisa-_

_-Hasta que un erizo azul tomó la palabra,calmando a sus amigos-_

**Sonic:**Todas ya son conocidas,pero les aseguro que jamás han escuchado la leyenda del espíritu de la Nieve de Mobius...

**Cosmo:**¿Espíritu...de la nieve?

**Sonic:**Escuchen atentamente...

_-Callo un rato vacilante por sus palabras,y empezó...-_

_Eran vísperas de Navidad,en aquella pequeña cuidad;todos esos individuos,en sus casas festejaban,_

_Para evadir a quien en las calles transitaba...Ya su sombra en el camino,transparente,de cristal..._

_Huérfana se la creía,por lo que decía el pueblo,sóla,Un fantasma,casi un copo de nieve..._

Cada noche antes de Navidad,era siempre gris,a pesar del decorado y la luces,los habitantes sabian de aquello que rondaba los caminos del pueblo,y la libertad que ésta anhelaba...

Nadie sabía su nombre,de dónde venía o adónde iba al despuntar el amanecer de Navidad...Pero nadie se animaba a averiguarlo,la gente se ocultaba en sus hogares,en ése momento en que la nieve afuera se volvía más intensa...En el camino su sombra se veía,lenta se desplazaba a través del pueblo y sus alrededores...Y ni un alma mas que ella afuera se podía ver...

Parecía un alma en pena...Cada año hacía el mismo trayecto,y al salir el Sol desaparecía,nunca llegaba al día de Navidad...Todos le temían,por eso nadie quería acercarse a ella,pero...Existía,en ese entonces,un pequeño erizo,que con la curiosidad logró disuadir a sus dos hermanos e intentar hablarle y conocer a aquella eriza solitaria...Esa noche,ésa noche era la oportunidad perfecta...

_...Snowdrop...Espiritu de la Nieve..._  
_Sóla sigues transitando,senderos helados,sin propósito aparente,camino contungente..._  
_...Snowdrop,eriza de hielo..._  
_Abre tu corazon,y ante tus ojos veras,el amancer de navidad despuntar..._

Decidido a esperar el momento en que las luces comenzaban a titilar en el pueblo,su nariz sentía el frío,que cada vez se hacia más intenso...

_**=Interrumpiendo el relato de Sonic=**_

**Cream:**Oh Señor Sonic,parece ser una historia muy hermosa,no había escuchado jamás una parecida...

**Sonic:**Sólo algunos recuerdan esta leyenda,pequeña Cream...

**Shadow:**Prosigue erizo...Parece que estás entreteniendo bastante... _-llegando con Rooh del brazo,que asintió con una sonrisa-_

**Sonic:**Bienvenidos a los dos,que bien que llegaron,¿dónde están mis hermanos y Raquel? _-preguntó curioso-_

**Rooh:**Vienen en camino...No tardarán en llegar... _-Se sienta junto a Shadow,dispuesta a oír el resto del relato-_

**Vector:**Sigue,viejo amigo,esto se ponía interesante...

_-Sonic asiente,formulando lo siguiente que diría,y en parte,aliviado de que sus hermanos no hayan llegado aún-_

_-Tails dudaba de la forma en la que Sonic sabía tantos detalles de su historia,pero no dijo nada,sólo ansioso se propuso a seguir escuchando-_


	2. Chapter 2

**...:::Segunda Parte:::...**

_-A Sonic parecían invadirles los pensamientos al seguir relatando la leyenda a sus amigos,pero prosiguió...-_

Su hermana le explicaba las mil excusas por las cuáles no salir a disuadir a esa sombra de hielo;pero el pequeño erizo no cedía a su firmeza,iba a averiguar quién era,o quién había sido aquella alma ambulante,a dónde iba,el porqué de su trayecto...Después de todo...era Navidad _-pensó-_ Nadie debería de estar sólo,en medio del frío,sin nadie que le extienda una mano amiga...El hermano del pequeño propuso ir con él,pero éste se negó rotundamente,siempre le gustaba arriesgarse por los demás...

_-El tiempo pasaba,el pequeño,habiendo visto la hora,se oculta entre los nevados arbustos...-_

Todo ese pueblo,ése pequeño pueblo en ese entonces,se encerraba en sus moradas para evitar presenciar cualquier aparición extraña,que cada año se asomaba...

En ése momento,las luces de las calles comenzaron a titilar,y se volvieron más débiles;la nieve azotaba más intensa,pero se distingía cada copo de nieve...Y la clara sombra,ya se asomaba a lo lejos...

Entre la nieve,a ésa distancia lo único que distinguía el pequeño erizo eran un par de ojos,color cristal,más transparentes que el agua del Mar del Norte,y tan brillantes como la más preciada gema...Esos ojos,fríos,de mirada perdida a lo lejos,seguían adelante...A medida que aquella 'eriza' se acercaba,pudo ver su pelo,hecho de la misma nieve,y que se movía como tal,sin forma y con ella a la vez...Llevaba un gran poncho,que cubría todo su cuerpo como un vestido,parecía hecho de tela..No,no lo era...Observado con más detalle era un bordado de copos de nieve...Parecía lleno de formas,en un sólo conjunto...

_-Aquella estaba a punto de pasar através de la zona central del pueblo donde el erizo se hallaba escondido,era el momento para salir,pero esperó a que ella caminara un poco más,ya estando de espaldas al pequeño...-_

**Pequeño erizo:** _*le tira el extremo del poncho*_ Dis-disculpe... _-temoroso-_

_-La extraña eriza se mantenía inmóvil en el lugar,sin voltear,como una estatua de hielo-_

_Pequeño erizo:_...Hola...Mi nombre es... _-lo interrumpe una voz suave-_

**¿?:**Lo sé...No es necesario que lo digas,pequeño... _-la eriza de nieve hablaba por primera vez,se volteó,y retrocedió un paso,bajando la mirada al erizo-_ Hola...Eres el primero que me habla en más de 70 años...Supongo que quieres saber quién soy...

_-El pequeño asiente asustado,evidentemente estaba hablando con un espíritu,ella no podía tener más de 70 años...-_

**¿?:**Pero antes te haré una pregunta,porque sé que todos me temen,aunque no sé su razón para hacerlo...Dime,tú conoces el significado de la Navidad...?

_-El pequeño por su corta edad no sabía que responder...-_

**¿?:**Tú también te quedas mudo,pequeño...? ¿Alguien sabrá la respuesta...? Siempre la busco...Y nunca la encuentro,y desaparezco antes de que sea navidad,y el mismo círculo vicioso se repite cada año,no podría ser libre a la luz del amanecer del día siguiente sin saber la respuesta...En este pueblo,me temen por estas cadenas que llevo,y no tengo la culpa de lo que en el pasado me ha ocurrido...

_-El pequeño erizo intentaba entender,ella era un alma en pena,desdichada por todos...Ella tenía un pasado,el pueblo tenía mucho que ver con su desdicha...-_

**¿?:**Déjame contarte,y como último legado pequeño,nunca olvides cada una de mis palabras...

_-Y era verdad,el pequeño hasta el día de hoy no olvidó nada,cada acción,cada detalle,cada respiro...-_

**¿?:**...No sé si nací aquí,de todas formas,nunca nadie conoció a mis padres...Una noche del 24 de Diciembre,ellos me dejaron abandonada en la nieve,debajo de un gran pino,ya blanco del frío...En el pueblo se comentaba que ésa noche se escuchaba a un bebé llorar,pero nadie salió a ver...¿Cómo una bebé recién nacida sobreviviría así...? Ella renacería entonces,como hija de la Nieve;y el frío la cubrió por completo,de hielo y cada parte de su cuerpo y vestimenta eran copos de nieve...Y así,en aquella pequeña montaña,debajo de aquel árbol,me crié...Siempre sóla,incluso dudaba de la existencia de los demás...Sólo el ruido y las luces que provenían del pueblo me hacían creerlo...Y una vez,al atardecer,cuando ya tuve la edad suficiente,decidí bajar,y recorrer el pueblo...Recuerdo que a cada paso que daba,se me revelaba un mundo completamente nuevo,lleno de seres completamente nuevos...Y abanzaba asombrada por lo que veía,ya conociendo los recorridos que ahora transito...La gente parecía muy feliz,hasta que volteaban a verme...Algo en mí les repugnaba,les aterraba o les parecía extremadamente sobrenatural...Les daba miedo,y la gente se alejaba o se encerraba aterrada por haber visto 'una nevada viviente' es lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado...

Me alejaba llorando,en lo que me tropecé con una especie de libro con lindos dibujos que llamo mi atención,lo recojí rapidamente;y me adentré a la montaña de nuevo,a observar tristemente a esos seres,y ese libro...Apartir de ése día,escuchaba que los niños comentaban que todos me llamaban 'Snowdrop',y como un simple cuento de terror;aunque ése es el nombre que decidí aceptar...Luego,yo principio,sólo podía ver los dibujos,no entendía esos raros simbolos llamados palabras...Esas luces que brillaban en las casas,los adornos,árboles y comidas...¿Qué significado tenían esas cosas para ellos...? Sobretodo llamó mi atención la imagen de una familia reunida en una pequeña casita,como una cueva...Deseaba tener a alguien a mi lado...Después de mucho tiempo,logré descifrar lo que se decía en el libro...La llamaban 'Navidad'...Era una época para dar y recibir,para estar juntos,abrir nuestros corazones y alegrar una reunión familiar...Aguardando la venida,de un gran nacimiento...Y no entendí mucho más que eso...Pero sabía la fecha en la que se festejaba,y que la noche anterior todo estaba iluminado de colores brillantes y la gente muy alegre...Me dije a mí misma:Si es una fecha de union,amor y compasión,¿Quedrán aceptarme por esa vez?¿Quedrán brindarme ese cariño y alegría,sin alejarse de mí...?

Y ésa noche,un 24 de Diciembre,fuí por última vez con vida al pueblo...

Nevaba,y los copos de nieve se mezclaban con las coloridas luces...

Es increíble cuanto ha cambiado ese lugar desde ésa noche,y sus habitantes ya no tendrán más la alegría en sus rostros...

Yo caminaba,siempre por el mismo sendero...La Nieve,mi creadora,intentaba resguardarme,volviéndose más intensa...Toda la gente se había reunido en el centro del pueblo,posiblemente a cantar y compartir anécdotas;alrededor de un gran pino,que reconocí muy bien a pesar de las luces y el decorado...Habían cortado,arrebatado a mi única compañía en la montaña...Moría de dolor,y mis lágrimas se conjelaban...Supongo que nadie notó esto,porque cuando ya me hallaba en frente de ellos y me vieron,sus rostros se llenaron de desprecio y horror,y me tiraban de todo para alejarme,en lo que se alejaban y ocultaban en sus casas,cerrando toda entrada y ventana posible...Me fuí,ya sólo me fuí,después de ver ese acto ya no sentía dolor,ni miedo,ni odio,ni esperanza...Tenía la mirada y el corazón vacíos,mis lágrimas se congelaron para siempre...Nunca llegaré a ver ése amanecer de su llamada 'Navidad'...

Con rumbo fijo hacia adelante,me perdí en la nieve profunda,y nadie más me volvió a ver...bueno...con vida...  
Lo que más se comentaba,recuerdo,era que al día siguiente notaban asombrados como el pino de más de 15 metros desapareció por completo,y no se lo encontró por ningún lado...

Nadie más supo de mí,hasta la siguiente Nochebuena,que entremedio de la felicidad,las luces comenzaban a tititar,y una sombra sin vida se acercaba por el camino...Al asegurarse de que lo que se acercaba ya era un fantasma,se llenaron de miedo,y se encerraron en sus casas desde entonces;y yo,con mi mirada perdida a lo lejos,abanzaba en mi búsqueda vacía y al despuntar el amanecer del día siguiente desaparecía...Y hasta el día de hoy pequeño,puedes verme aquí,y a ellos,encerrados,temerosos de mi presencia...

_-Los ojos verdes del pequeño erizo que seguían cada palabra,se habían llenado de lágrimas,compadeciendo la triste y horrible historia,de aquella alma en pena de nieve...-_

**Snowdrop:**No debes compadecerte de mí...Dicen que existen tantas formas de copos de nieve como tantas personalidades hay...Dicen que no hay dos copos de nieve iguales...Nunca nadie siquiera se acercó a mí en el pasado,nisiquiera me conocían realmente...Y ahora,estás tú...Dime,porqué has querido venir a mi lado...? Soy un espectro,un ser que jamás tuvo que haber nacido,no lo comprendes? Si estás conmigo te odiarán y apartarán como a mí...Será mejor que te alejes,y yo también...

_-Snowdrop iba a darse la vuelta,pero el pequeño se apresuró a tomar su mano,la mirada de la eriza seguía sin vida y cogelada en el tiempo-_

**Pequeño erizo:**No-no te vayas..._-aún lloraba-_...No entiendo cómo pudieron hacerte algo así,pero yo no quiero dejarte sóla...Después de lo que me has contado,te diré que no sé que es la Navidad...esos adornos,esas palabras de unión y amor parecieron muy vacías,en este pueblo ya nadie es feliz...A pesar de las luces todo es gris...Quisiera que viéramos juntos el amanecer de Navidad...quiero que seas libre y feliz...Yo...yo quiero ser tu amigo..._-el pequeño le extiende la mano con una mirada que reflejaba la comprensión,y la bondad que nadie nunca antes le había dado...-_

_El tiempo pareció detenerse,y ese instante pareció una eternidad...Ninguno de los dos movió un sólo músculo durante ese tiempo,y se mantuvieron en esa posición...El silencio era tan absoluto que podía escucharse el sonido de los copos de nieve al caer en el suelo..._

Lentamente,el Espíritu de la Nieve le recibió la mano tendida al pequeño erizo,los ojos de la eriza parecieron volver a la vida por esos instantes...Por consiguiente,sólo se escuchó que ella decía:"Ven,quiero mostrarte algo..." Y se llevaba al pequeño tomado de la mano,entre la oscuridad de la Nieve intensa...

**===Continuará===**


	3. Chapter 3

_**...:::Tercera Parte:::...**_

_**====Nuevamente fuera del relato de Sonic====**_

**Sonic:**Knuckles,estás llorando? u

**Knuckles:** _*frotándose los ojos,algo avergonzado_* ¡Cómo crees erizo,sólo se me entró algo en el ojo! -

**Rouge:**Oh Knuckii x3 _-se acerca más cerca de Knuckles provocando que este se aparte sonrojado-_

**Silver:**A mí me interesaría saber cuál era ese pequeño pueblo de tu historia,Sonic...Talvez..._-pensativo-_

**Sonic:**No creo que exista amigo_...-mentía-_

**Espio:**Talvez sea que ese lugar ya no exista,o sobre él se halla una gran cuidad..._-serio-_

**Cream:**Pero señor Sonic,toda leyenda está ambientada en hechos reales,cierto...? _-preguntó animada-_

**Sonic:**Es-eso supongo Cream..._-nervioso-_

**Tails:** _*pensando*_ Mmm...sé que parte de esta historia me resulta muy familiar,quisiera recordar de dónde...

_**=Flash Back,Tails=**_

-Papá,¿Qué que es esto...?

-Ahh mi pequeño Miles...es sólo un recorte de un periódico de cuando yo era pequeño...

-¿Es cierto que desapareció un árbol tan grande la noche a la mañana,papi...?

-Si...Eso fué lo más extraño,bueno,desde aquella aparición...  
...

-Mi pequeño Tails,puedes creerlo,ya no vendrá más!

-Papá,hablas de...

-Si...Ese espectro ya no se asoma más en estas navidades,se cuenta que alguien ha logrado hacer contacto con ella...

-Ah..._-sin palabras-_

_**=Fin Flash Back=**_

**Tails:** _*Aún pensando*_...Mi padre,alguna vez me habló de ese incidente...Eso significa que...El pueblo es este...Y que ella existió,existió...Pero,nadie sabía mucho de ello,y Sonic... _-sus pensamientos lo abrumaban,pero decidió callar al fin de cuentas-_

**Rosary:**Vamos ya,apresúrate y sigue contando,o te quedarás sin galletas..._-con la bandeja en la mano-_

**Sonic:**_*Miraba con ojos grandes las galletas_* Bien,sigo,pero las dejas aquí...

**Rosary:**Ya,pero comparte eh! -

**Raquel:**_-Llega apurada-_ Perdonen la tardanza n-nU Tus hermanos no llegarán aún Sonic,están haciendo compras de último minuto...

_-Esto a Sonic le inspiró confianza para continuar la historia-_

**Raquel:** _*Saluda a todos,Se sienta al lado de Cream y su mamá*_ Espero no haberme perdido de mucho... _-cansada-_

**Vainilla:**Claro que no,bienvenida _*sonríe*_ Sonic estaba contándonos una leyenda navideña muy interesante...

**Raquel:**Genial,prosigue... _-dijo mientras aceptaba una galleta de Tails_-

**Blaze:**Bien,por donde ibas...?

**Sonic:**_*pensaba un poco comiendose una galleta*_ Esto...ah si,ya recuerdo...

...

_El pequeño llevado por Snowdrop ya no caminaba a su lado,parecía casi flotar entre la oscuridad de la noche nevada..._

**Pequeño erizo:**¿A-a dónde me llevas...? _-temía,pero confiaba en aquel espíritu-_

**Snowdrop:**Dime pequeño,te gustaría ver mi hogar...?_ -voz suave-_

**Pequeño erizo:**¿Te refieres a la mon...Al árbol? _-dandole más importancia a éste último-_

_-La eriza de hielo pareció asentir-_

**Snowdrop:**Cada vez que me necesites,que desees mi compañía pequeño,cada noche antes de Navidad,búscame allí...Sólo alguien como tú podrá verlo...Será invisible a los ojos egoístas de los demás,ya que sólo tú has sido amable,comprensivo,y me has hecho compañía en la más completa soledad...

_-El pequeño asintió,y sólo seguía sus pasos entre la nieve...-_

Subían la montaña por senderos que el pequeño erizo no conocía...Enrealidad,la recordaba mucho más pequeña,y ahora ese pequeño monte daba la impresión de ser una gran isla sobre tierra...A medida que ascendían el frío se tornaba más intenso,y habían cada vez mas pinos nevados,dando la impresión de ser un bosque a medida que se llegaba a la cumbre...

El pequeño sentía que en la punta del la montaña se encontraba una gran luz,podía sentir su resplandor...Y sentía que brillaba tanto,que era imposible que todo el pueblo no la viera...Pero no...Sólo él tenía ésa sensación...Y lo confirmó cuando ya estaba a pocos metros...

Snowdrop comenzó a caminar más despacio,la llama de la vida que hasta unos instantes parecía haber recuperado su mirada se apagaba de nuevo...Efectivamente,no faltaba mucho para el amanecer,y las cadenas de su pasado harían que el círculo vicioso de cada año volviera a repetirse,haciendo que desapareciera hasta la próxima Nochebuena...

El erizo,desde su corta altura observaba como el enorme pino tenía rastros de haber sido cortado en el pasado,el viento corría fuerte y se volvía más frío en la cumbre...Creía que no lo soportaría...

**Pequeño erizo:**_-notaba que el tiempo a Snowdrop se le acababa,se trataba de tapar del frío intenso,casi congelándose-_

Yo-yo..._-las lágrimas se volvían hielo-_ No qui-quiero que te vayas...Me quedaré aquí contigo si es necesario,te brindaré compañía Snowdrop..._-tiritando le extiende la mano lentamente-_

_Snowdrop se mantenía inmóvil,fría nuevamente...Con la mirada perdida tras el pequeño,que le ofrecía su amistad...La única que alguien le habia ofrecido..._

_"...Snowdrop...Espíritu de la Nieve,_  
_Abre tu corazón,y ante tus ojos verás el amanecer,de Navidad despuntar..."_

_La eriza de hielo parecía responder...Lentamente le extendió la mano,mientras un manto de nieve protegía al pequeño del frío... _

_Aquella eriza,abrió su corazón por primera vez en su vida,cuando la comprensión,y ahora,la libertad le extendían la mano..._

El pequeño sintió la presencia de aquella fuerte luz nuevamente,al darse vuelta,vió que una luz en la punta del árbol se encendió,muy fuerte...El erizo miraba asombrado,en lo que Snowdrop sonreía,por primera vez...Después de unos instantes,la fuerte luz se transformó en el amanecer del Día de Navidad...

_La eriza se soltó de las manos del pequeño,dió unos pasos hacia la punta de la montaña,donde nacía el Sol..._

**Snowdrop:**_-parecía viva otra vez,con una expresión angelical en el rostro-_ Dicen que hay tantas clases de copos de Nieve como de personalidades hay..._-repitió como la última vez-_ Dicen que no hay dos copos de nieve iguales...Y ahora,después de tantos años,habías nacido tú pequeño;un alma curiosa,generosa y compasiva,que no temiste a lo que otros te decían...Me has liberado...Te lo agardeceré por siempre,y por siempre seré tu amiga...Recuerda lo que te había explicado: Cada vez que me necesites,que desees mi compañía,cada noche antes de Navidad,búscame aquí...Sólo alguien como tú podrá ver este lugar,ésa luz...Será invisible a los ojos egoístas de los demás,ya que sólo tú has sido amable,comprensivo,y me has hecho compañía en la más completa soledad...Adiós,y esto es un hasta pronto..._-parecía llorar,mientras se alejaba volando hacia el Sol de Este...-_

**Pequeño erizo:**..._-le alcanzaba a caer una lágrima-_...Adiós...Snowdrop..._-es lo único que su débil voz alcanzó a pronunciar,mirando el amanecer tristemente,aunque estaba muy feliz de que ella fuera libre para siempre-_

El pequeño,con pasos pesados,volvió a su casa,todo el pueblo seguía dormido,y nadie advirtió su presencia...Consumido por el cansancio,se fué a dormir...Sus dos hermanos,tan pequeños como él en ese momento,cuando se levantaron y vieron que él había vuelto,prefirieron no hacerle preguntas ni averiguar nada,tampoco el pequeño comentó al despertar después...Ambos estaban felices de que su hermanito volviera para festejar el alegre día de Navidad...Y así,nadie en ese pueblo advirtiría lo ocurrido ésa noche,pero para el pequeño,a partir de ése día,la cumbre de la montaña sería más que su hogar,cada noche antes de Navidad...

_**Continuará...**_ _Ver la siguiente parte-final_


	4. Final-Epilogo

_**...:::Parte Final-Epílogo:::...**_

_**===Había finalizado el relato,todos estaban muy conmovidos por ésta;y a la vez impresionados de que Sonic la contara===**_

**Rouge:**Vaya,ha sido una historia realmente profunda,azulote...

**Blaze:**Pienso lo mismo..._-alcanzaba a soltar una lágrima-_

**Silver:**_-igual que los demás-_ Y mira que es difícil conmover a Blaze,je...

**Shadow:**Realmente...Nada mal erizo..._-dijo junto a Rooh,ambos igualmente conmovidos-_

**Cream:**Seguramente..._-emocionada,lloraba-_...Snowdrop debe de ser mucho más feliz donde está ahora...

**Sonic:**No lo dudes,pequeña..._-tuvo el impulso de tocarse el pecho con la mano-_

**Tails:**_-luego de escuchar la hermosa historia,seguía pensando,aunque emocionado-_

**Raquel:**Me has sorprendido,Sonic...

**Rosary:**Lo mismo digo,es muy raro en tí xD

**Vector**:Si viejo amigo,de donde quiera que la hayas escuchado,es la mejor de todas..._-Charmy y Espio asentían_-

**Amy:**Y pues claro,la contó Sonic..._-suspiraba mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-_

**Sonic:**Hehe n-nU

**Vainilla:**_-Concordaba con todos,mientras traía unas bebidas-_

**_-Mientras que,cerca de la casa...-_**

**Sonia:**¡Ahhh,Manic voy a matarte! _*apresurada,corría a la casa de Cream,para llegar con los demás*_

**Manic:**¡Lo sé,lo sé,perdona hermana! _*corría atrás de ella*_

_-Ambos golpean cansados la puerta,Vainilla les abre y los hace pasar-_

**Sonic:**Pero miren quiénes han llegado,mis queridos hermanos...

**Manic:**Buenas noches a todos...n-nU

**Sonia:**Lo mismo digo,y disculpen el enorme retraso...No lo hubiéramos tenido si 'alguien' no hubiera perdido la mitad de las compras en la nieve por despistado_ *mira enojada a Manic*_

**Manic:**Hehehe y que se le va a hacer con esas cosas de la vida,no? n-nU

**Sonic:**No se preocupen,lo bueno es que ya han vuelto jeje...

**Cream:**Señorita Sonia,no sabe la hermosa historia que Sonic nos ha contado...! _-feliz,acompañada por la sonrisa de los demás-_

_-Sonic se puso nervioso-_

**Sonia:**¿Sonic,contar historias conmovedoras...? Vaya,eso es algo nuevo en él..._-sonríe-_

**Manic:**Y hablando de entretenimientos,acérquense todos,que hemos traido unos juegos!

**Vainilla:**Tranquilo,antes vengan todos a comer la cena de Navidad..._-amable-_

**Manic:**Si,suena muy bien señora Vainilla..._-va corriendo a la cocina,seguido por los demás-_

...Y ésa noche,todos la pasaron alegres,disfrutando unidos entre amigos y familiares,esperando el día de Navidad...  
...

_Después de que terminara el festejo,todos se despedían y volvían a sus respectivos hogares...Entre todo,Tails pudo advertir que su mejor amigo se alejaba a su hogar por otro camino que el habitual...Pensativo en tu teoría,el zorrito lo dejo pasar,sin hacer preguntas...Sabía que no debía intervenir..._

La nieve se puso intensa por aquellos caminos...Recordaba cuando al lugar donde ahora se dirigía le parecía una 'gran isla sobre tierra'...

A medida que ascendía,el frío se tornaba más intenso,y habían cada vez mas pinos nevados,dando la impresión de ser un bosque a medida que se llegaba a la cumbre...

Este erizo todavía podía sentir ese gran resplandor,que sólo él podía sentir...

Seguía su camino,todavía le parecía tener los pasos de ella a su lado,llevándolo de la mano,como...flotando...

Llegó a la cima...Sonic,ahora con más altura,observaba como el gran pino tenía rastros de haber sido cortado en el pasado,el viento corría fuerte y se volvía más frío en la cumbre...Creía que no lo soportaría...Pero otra vez le parecía sentir el manto de copos de nieve protegiéndolo,evitando que se congelase...

Y a sólo unos pocos metros...Caminó más lentamente...Y en el momento que vió ésa luz,que a posterior traería el amanecer,dijo:

_"Una vez al año,_

_vengo a este lugar,_

_por el sendero que yo sólo conozco..._

_Y todavía de esta forma,_

_sigo nostálgico contemplando,_

_porqué la llaman:_

_ChristmasLand..." -La Isla de La Navidad-_

**_ ...:::FIN:::..._**


End file.
